


Listing Ideas

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fall Out Boy References, Fluff, M/M, mentions of fire, quoting dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Prince realises he's in love with Anxiety and falling short of John Hughes escapades he tries to find out whether Anxiety likes him too. Anxiety however is smarter than given credit for.. and unlike a few others, doesn't need glasses.Inspired by this prompt: https://prinxiety-fandom.tumblr.com/post/157602783442/prinxiety-head-cannon-18





	

‘Maybe I could lure him by getting him to talk out the signs I can do.’ Prince thought to himself as he had breakfast in the commons. His lucky charms were going to be his lucky charm, he just knew it.

A couple of weeks ago Prince and Anxiety caught each other smiling and laughing at inappropriate jokes and Prince realised how hard it was to not look at Anxiety, mostly out of the corner of his eye otherwise Anx would notice. He had been that way for months now but he didn’t quite realise he’d been doing it nor why he felt butterflies every time the dark hoodied personality was near - until that night.

That night he sat out in the hallway till Logic nearly tripped over him, coming back from Morality’s room - but Prince didn’t realise that.

“Hey, obstacle course, what’s up?” Logic asked laughing although lowered down to eye level with Prince when he realised Prince happened to look very serious.

“I… I don’t know. He’s just so nice to look at. Could it be wrong?”

“Are you quoting She?”

“Not on purpose.” He finally cracks a smile.

“So who is he?” Logic smiled.

“Tell no one, okay?” Prince stared at Logic who nodded before Prince answered, “Anxiety. I think I’ve fallen for Anx.”

“That’s rough, buddy.” He patted his shoulder, “Even if he feels the same way getting him to admit himself is like blood out of a stone.”

That left him where he was now. Trying to find out whether Anxiety liked him that way and to get him to say so. Many attempts and a few weeks later Prince was still thinking up ways. It seemed Anxiety wasn’t not admitting on purpose either, just cross hairs of each idea.

The translation idea ended with Anxiety and Prince running to Logic in a full blown argument of one of the sayings, truth or dare Anxiety lied through his teeth on every question, the charades idea Morality answered and then became a group game that lasted half the night, the stranger things idea the lights broke and the word association game ended with another group game. Admittedly he had been tempted but indeed too nervous to pull a ‘Dance Dance’ scenario in their indoor gardens.

Sitting in his pajamas he got out a little dark purple gel pen and paper and dashed down more ideas. Suddenly he felt something staring.

Sitting diagonally across on the actual table rather than a chair was Anxiety, eating jam on toast. Prince turned bright red and tried and failed to throw his hand on the sheet of paper.

“Nice gel pen, Sir Sing-a-lot, what you doing?” Anxiety smirked and Prince was unsure whether he knew or whether it was his neutral smirk.

“Erm, today? Not much. Listing things. Rescuing things. Being dramatic, my usual.” Prince turned red as he stumbled over his own words. Anxiety first looked like he was about to laugh. Then his expression dropped in disappointment as he jumped off the table and headed to the sink.

“I see…” He trailed off and Prince wanted to tell him there and then but the words lodged in his throat in worry. Then Anxiety added, “The Dance,Dance idea is good. I would like it if I were them.”

“What??” He asked looking at the sheet rather than Anx with a look of shock.

“Well you really shouldn’t put it in all caps at the top with 'HOW TO FIND WHETHER ANX LIKES ME’ and then cover only the part you haven’t wrote on.” Anxiety starts to laugh, “Well, are you gonna ask me?”

“U…Uh…. Do you like me Anx?”

“Of course I do, I… I’m in love with you, you moron.” Anx went red as he looked at the ground.

“Good. Cos I’m in love with you too.” Prince finally stood and turned to Anx. Both guys looked at each other and smiled.

Anx then felt a twinge and a pull and looked away, “Thomas is doing something that means I need to pop up. But I’ll see you later yeah?”

Prince nodded then quickly went up and placed a kiss on the cheek facing him. Anxiety’s breath hitched and he looked back at the elated guy in front of him and wondered how he got so lucky. Quickly he pressed his lips to Prince’s then with his trademark smirk sank out.

Hours later Prince heard a knock on his bedroom door but hands were over his eyes the moment he opened it and was walked around until they were somewhere over the indoor gardens. When the hands were finally removed he saw 'Homecoming?’ in controlled flames in the indoor garden. Prince’s heart jumped a thousand feet as he turned and pulled Anxiety into a kiss.

Morality was going to be furious them for ruining the garden. The way Anxiety smiled into the kiss made it worth it.


End file.
